Zack's trip
by fanficluvver
Summary: Zack is transported to Ellesmera and does not know how to get back home. What will he find in Ellesmera. But more importantly.. What will he BECOME?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Eragon or any of its characters..

(A/N: I was told I should space the paragraphs and add a description, so here you are. Hope you like it. . )

 A boy by the name of Zack was pacing in his room, wondering what to do. He had Black hair and blue eyes. He was of moderate height and good looks. _It's saturday and I have absolutely nothing to do._ He glanced around his room, as if hoping to find something interesting. He looked at his desk. On it sat a book labled "_Eragon"_ He figured it couldn't hurt anything to read it, so he began to. Five minutes later he jumped,thinking his mom called him, then gasped in surprise.

A bright blue flame had just erupted around him. He didn't even have enough room to sit down. He began calculating the odds of survival. If he stayed, he would probably get burned, though, it wasn't getting any smaller or even hotter. If he ran through it, He'd probably just burn up. Either way, it seemed he'd get hurt. _Why try to fight the inevitable?_.

So he decided to stay. He checked his watch. _It's almost time for me to be home. Maybe mom or dad will come looking for me, and find me. I'm sure they'll know what to do!_ After what felt like an hour, his feet were beginning to get very tired. Finally, after another hour or so, the blue flames disappeared. He literally fell down from being so tired. He just laid there, eyes closed, enjoying the rest.

 After he was rested, he opened his eyes and nearly fell back down from shock. He was in a forest! He found an old stump and sat on it, Looking around and wondering to do next. His hands were shaking from his fear. He couldn't hunt. And he didn't think it was sanitary to drink from any rivers or streams, not that he could see any anyways.

 He stayed sat down on the stump, looking up at the sky and wondering what to do next. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shoot past him. He got up and hurriedly grabbed a twig. He swung it around worriedly. He knew that if were anything bigger than a dog, he'd be in some real trouble. He continued waving the stick around until he heard a sound so welcome, yet so surprising and terribly beautiful that he nearly dropped his twig. It was laugh.

 R&R please! My first story, so that explains the cruddiness of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Eragon Or any of it's characters. (Unfortunately) BUT! I do own most of the characters in THIS particular story.**

**He looked around. He couldn't see anyone, until he heard the same beautiful voice right behind him, making him jump. He gripped the stick tighter, ready to swing. He then turned slowly, and swung. "Malthinae!" Said the voice, it was, in fact, a female's voice.**

**Zack found himself unable to move, stuck in an absurd position, because he was about to swing the stick at the person behind him. Of course, he had only turned part of the way, so he still could not see who or what was binding him. This scared him more than anything. "What is your name?" The voice asked him.**

**He found he finally was able to move. He quickly turned around to see who or what was talking to him. They were gone. "I asked you what your name was," Said the voice, giggling a little.**

"**I… It's Zack. Wh-who are you? Where are you? Where am I? Why are you-"He was cut off mid-sentence. **

"**My name," She hesitated a little "Is Garnielle" (A/N Pronounced Gar-nee-Ell. I didn't come up with this name myself. A fan helped me. If you would like to suggest more Elvin names, that would help greatly. I will use the names if I like them.)**

"**Garnielle, that's a very beautiful name… But where are we?" He asked, calming down a little.**

"**We," She said stepping out in front of him "Are in the forests of Du weldenvarden"**

"**Du weldy-what," Zack asked, clearly confused. "Isn't that somewhere near India?"**

**Garnielle Laughed. "Did you hit your head?"**

**He was about to comment when he finally saw her.**

**She was about his height. Her shoulder length hair was black, Her eyes blue. She was far more beautiful than any of the girls he had ever seen. She was carrying a sword. This scared him. It was his main concern. Until he saw her ears, that is.**

"**Your ears, they're.. They're pointy!" He said, automatically feeling his own, as if scared they had somehow changed.**

"**Yes, they are, have you never seen an elf before?" She asked, allowing some anger to leak into her voice. **

"**I.. Well no, not really." He said, his eyes now concentrating on her sword. **

**She noticed he was staring at her sword nervously. She also noticed the strange way he was dressed "You're… Not from around here, are you?" She deduced finally.**

"**Obviously not! Now could you please put that away? It's making me nervous!" He said, not bothering to hide the slight hysteria in his voice. He had too much happen to him to have some elf lady chop him up.**

**This made her laugh again "Sorry, but you can never be too careful." She said to him, as she put her sword away.**

"**Well, I'm glad you find the situation humorous!" Zack said, nearly yelling. He was very scared, and it showed.**

**Garnielle gave him an odd look. "Sorry.. The situation?"**

"**Yes, the situation! " Zack said to her, his voice rising steadily.**

"**Perhaps you should sit down, and explain what has happened." Garnielle said, walking over to a log and motioning for him to join her. Zack stared at her for a few minutes, as if trying to decide what to do. Finally, he sat down.**

"**Well, I was bored, so I started to read a book," He stopped, trying to remember the name. "Eragon, I think it was called. And then this blue flame sort of… Erupted, I think. Around me. I was stuck for a while, afraid to move, then it disappeared, And I found myself here." **

_**He's crazy. He must be. What he said couldn't be possible, could it? And how'd he know about Eragon? He could be a spy for Galbatorix. No, Galbatorix's Spies would be a lot cleverer, not to mention older.**_

"**Perhaps… You should come with me." Garnielle said finally**

"**Where to, exactly?" He asked nervously. He hardly knew her, so he had no idea of her intentions. But he knew he would probably be able to escape her if she tried anything. She looked to be around his age, give or take a few years.**

"**My home, in **_**Ellesmera." **_**She said, and she simply walked off, clearly expecting him to follow. He looked around for a second, then ran off after her.**

"**This is madness!" He muttered, under his breath.**

**(A/N) Sorry it took me so incredibly long to update. I Hope you find that it was worth the wait, though. Err... Read and review, please. Also, Don't forget to send in names!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Quite obviously, I do not own Eragon.

Also, I'm quite happy to Announce Chapter three! :D

Garnielle was walking quick, and Zack was nearing exhaustion. He Stopped, panting heavily.

"Could.. We possibly.. Rest for a.. Bit?" He asked, taking a breath between each word.

Garnielle stopped, turning around. She eyed him critically for a moment, then pulled a small flask out of a pouch on her belt.

"Here, take a sip of this." Garnielle said, unstoppering the flask and offering it to him.

Zack took it, sniffing it, then took a slightly larger drink then he meant to. The liquid Burned as it went down, but after his throat was better, he felt refreshed.

"What was that?"Zack asked, clearly amazed. He handed her the flask back, and she restoppered it, then put it away, laughing. "That was Faelnirv." She said, quieting down.

The continued walking for another 15 minutes in silence, Garnielle thinking to herself.

_Well, he's definately no soldier. They have much more stamina than he does, and he could barely handle the Faelnirv. I suppose I'll just have to have Oromis, Glaedr, or One of Queen Islanzadi's guards examine his min- _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zack's voice. "How much further until Ellie's Mirror, or whater it was called?"

Garnielle Sighed out of annoyance. "Not much longer," She sighed again, looking upwards at the sky. "We should arrive a while before it gets dark, if we cut our breaks to a minimum."

"Not quite what I asked, but alright." He said, checking his watch. Garnielle looked around. They were getting closer, and she was increasingly wondering if bringing him to their city, Their most private, sacred place, was even a good idea. Her thoughts, however, were temporarily drawn out of her mind by his watch.

"What's that?" She asked, resisting the strong urge to simply grab his arm, pull it to her and examine it herself.

Zack laughed, glad to know something she didn't, finally. "It's my watch, would you like you hold it?" Garnielle nodded, and Zack removed the watch, handing it to her, and she examined it, fascinated by the device. It was a gray watch with leather straps. It had separate displays for analog and digital time on it, and when you presed a certain button, it switch to a timer, a calender, or a stop watch. It was thirty dollars, and he had bragged alot about that fact to his friends.

Garnielle had a thought. "Why do they call it a watch? Is it watching us?"

Zack looked at her, and laughed again. "No. I don't rightly know, to be honest. But you use it to see the time of day, so I suppose you could say you use it to 'Watch' The time." He Laughed stupidly at the pun he made, causing Garnielle to laugh a little as well.

"It's also a called a Wrist Watch, a Clock, or I suppose a Wrist Clock." He added finally.

"It's.. Interesting.. To say the least. May I keep it for now, to let Queen Islanzadi, And possibly Oromis to examine it?" She asked, concentrating more on the watch than the she been concentrating on her words, she'd never have spoken of either of them.

"Oromis and Queen islanzadi? Who are they?" Zack asked curiously. Garnielle had to restrain herself mentally and physically to keep from slapping her forehead. She sighed. "I should not have said so much. I'm sorry. But you shall very probably encounter the both of them in Ellesmera." Garnielle said.

_This boy is definately strange, no doubt there. _Garnielle thought to herself as they climbed over a fallen log.

"I think we're about due for another break, don't you?" Zack said, sitting on a tree stump. Garnielle sighed impatiently.

"We're almost there, though!" She said impatiently. _This kid.. This.. Human needs to exercise more._ She thought, laughing silently. She looked at him for a moment, and sat down on the ground, careful to avoid any stray puddles. After about 15 minutes, Zack stood up again. "I'm ready to go now." He said, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up, then they continued walking. After about thirty more minutes of walking, Garnielle announced "We're here. Welcome to Ellesmera!"

Zack looked around. "It looks the same as the rest of the forest.." He said

Garnielle laughed, taking his hand. She led him to the queen Islanzadi's Home.

"It may be a bit late to ask this, But where are we going, now?" Zack asked. He looked around, and began to notice a path that Garnielle seemed to be following. He laughed, causing Garnielle to give him an odd look. "To see the Queen Islanzadi, of course!" She said happily.

_Whoa, A Queen! I must've either done something very good, or very bad.. _Zack frowned, looking around, he noticed all the people around him were staring at the two of them. Only.. They weren't normal. They were more pale, and resembled Garnielle. _Great! I'm in a city of Elves._ Zack's frown grew, and he felt quite lonely, for the first time. And scared.

"What's the matter?" Garnielle asked, noticing how upset he looked. And due to the fact that she was an elf, she could almost sense his sorrow.

"Nothing."Zack said, looking upwards at the trees. Garnielle frowned, and led him to the hall of trees in which Queen Islanzadi and multiple Elves resided. Together, they entered, and Queen Islanzadi frowned, looking at the two of them. Garnielle walked up to her throne, exchanging the familiar Elven greeting. "Queen Islanzadi, I found a person I think you may be most interested in." Garnielle said, gesturing for Zack to come up to her. And he did. It seemed awkward to him, to walk up to a Queen, in a building.. If it could be called that.. Full of elves staring at him. He looked up at the queen. Bowing awkwardly, He said "Your.. H-highness."

The elves Laughed, causing Zack's face to turn a bit red. Queen Islanzadi looked him over, Allowing herself a polite smile. "There's no need to be nervous, Young one." She said, then looked at Garnielle for an answer as to his appearance, and his presence.

"I found him in the woods. I assumed he wasn't dangerous, because he would never have gotten passed Gilderien the Wise." Garnielle said to Queen Islanzadi.

_Yeah, right, Not dangerous, that's why she practically decapitated me! _Zack thought to himself. Garnielle shot him an angry look, which he responded to with a confused one.

"I suppose you're right. Zack, may I hear your story please? And also, we may have to examine your mind. It's not to cause offense, but just a precautionary measure." The queen said politely.

Zack looked up at her, confused by her words. He paused for a moment, to gather his thoughts, then related his story, stuttering now and then. The elves were talking to eachother in the ancient language, tones of suprise evident in their voices.

After he was done, Queen Islanzadi was silent for a moment, trying to think of what exactly to do next. "Perhaps I should examine your mind, to confirm your story." Islanzadi said.

Zack nodded nervously, knowing there was no other way they'd believe him. Islanzadi connected with his mind, sorting through his memories. She let out an audible gasp. His memories were strange, even by the elves' standards. They showed a completely different realm of existence, and she knew it. She found the one that would confirm his story, and examined it.

Finally, she said "It would seem.. That he is not lying."

The elves let out expressions of astonishment. Zack sighed.

"Do you know how I'm supposed to get home?" He asked, looking around, as if expecting to see another circle of flames he could use to get home.

"No, but I suspect that you were brought here for a specific reason. What it was, I can only guess, but I assume that you'll be able to return home once that purpose is fulfilled. beyond that, I have no advice, except that you stay here in Ellesmera and try to relax, if at all possible."Islanzadi said, then smiled warmly, trying to comfort him.

Zack frowned. "I doubt I could relax, but a good bed and maybe a bit of food would not be unwelcome."

Islanzadi smiled, then looked at Garnielle. Garnielle smiled, understanding what she meant, then looked at Zack. "Come with me, and we'll find you a place to stay." She said, taking his hand again and guiding him out into the forest again. They walked for a while, then stopped at a door similar to the one at iszlandi's Hall, only slightly smaller. She opened the door, and gestured for him to enter. He did, and then she followed.

He looked around. The was a small fireplace in the corner. in the middle was a table, and in the next room over was a kitchen. Garnielle walked to the table, and offered zack a seat. He took it, and then she sat as well. It the middle of the table was a bowl of fruit.

Zack looked at the fruit. "May I?"He asked, and Garnielle nodded. He selected a rather large orange, peeled it, then began to eat he was done, Garnielle led him upstairs, and into a bedroom. "This is a guest bedroom. You're welcome to sleep here, if you want to, I mean." She said. Zack sat on the bed. It was alot softer, and far more comfortable than his own. "Thank you, it's.. Very comfortable." He said, realizing just how exhausted the event of the day had left him. Garnielle smiled, clearly pleased. "Well, I'll see that someone brings you a fresh pair of clothes in the morning. But for now, You should rest. Will you be comfortable in those clothes?"

Zack nodded, and she left the room. He emptied his pocket, setting his Cellphone, and his spare change on the bedside table, removed his shoes and socks, then laid down, covering himself with the blankets completely. He fell asleep almost immediately.

----------

That's it for Chapter three.

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R, If you please.


End file.
